


Making the Rounds

by karrenia_rune



Category: KIPLING Rudyard - Works
Genre: Gen, Nostalgia, Promptfic, community: fic on demand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study of Rikki Tikki Tavi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Rounds

Title: Making the Rounds

Fandom: Rikki Tikki Tavi (from the Jungle Book)  
Recipient: for haku kaen's previously filled multifandom childhood favorites request.  
Request Details: http://community.livejournal.com/fic_on_demand/1143044.html

Disclaimer: The character of Rikki Tikki Tavi is the original creation of Rudyard Kipling or whoever owns his estate now; it is not mine, nor are any who appear here or are mentioned.

 

"Making the Rounds" by Karen

The bungalow is quiet at this time of the day, seemingly frozen halfway between the lingering shadow of night and the first blush of dawn as it creeps over the brow of the distance.

It is at this hour that he makes his rounds when none of the households have even thought about stirring from their warm beds, not even the servants.

His own bed is a box tucked into a corner next to pantry in the kitchen. Rikki Tikki Tavi is a mongoose, one whose experience and instinct have taught him to be constantly on the alert.

A cool breeze ruffled the short fur on his compact body bringing with it enticing scents to his sensitive black nose. As much as his curiosity was aroused by the scents from outside the bungalow he knew from experience that there are threats that can come from much closer to home.

Three nights past one of those threats had bitten the head cook's little boy; oh, not seriously but one could never have imagined the hue and cry that had been raised over the incident.

The Cobras are sly, and slippery and thus quite able to squeeze and slither their cold scaly bodies into nooks and crevices in the walls.

Rikki Tikki Tavi left off contemplating the evening scents that wafted up to him on the breeze and turned around, his tail coiling out behind him.

 

Now, there were any number of methods he could employ in the interests of fulfilling his duty: let them come to him, but the snakes were much too smart to be caught and killed so easily.

Two: he could play it by ear, and seize the opportunity when it presented itself.

His third choice: he could stalk all of their heretofore known haunts and so force a confrontation; harder but ultimately much more satisfying. Yes, that last, although he could not have consciously explained why, felt right.

With a flip of his tail and skinning back of his lips, Rikki Tikki Tavi felt that for now, he had resolved the problem that had been preying on his mind.

He went on his way nimbly avoiding the clumsy steps of the first of the household servants, the first of the bungalow's inhabitants who had finally begun to stir and go about their daily chores.


End file.
